An Unspoken Curse
by Crimson-Chaos-Nightmare
Summary: what happens when a teacher falls in love with a former student but is hiding some thing that may kill them both! rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the character D: how sad...**

_10 years ago_

* * *

Walking home from visiting the Hokage I was slammed into by a small boy with outrageously blonde hair.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" The boy yelled, he was right next to me too. Did he really need to be so loud?

"What is it Naruto?" I sighed looking down at him.

"Have you seen Sasuke? They said that Orochimaru has been spotted in the village and I can find him anywhere!" Naruto shouted

_This can't be good. _I thought to myself. "No Naruto I haven't seen him yet. I'll go search the outskirts of the village you stay here and find Sakura, I'm sure she'll be more help then just you. We will find Sasuke before anything happens, don't lose your head alright? Focus, I need your help." Naruto nodded and darted off to get Sakura, I jumped up into the air landing soundlessly on the top of the nearest building. I looked around and nodded before jumping off towards the village gates. I heard a slight rustle in the nearby trees and went to scope it out. Keeping quiet I searched through the trees, coming across a very wicked chakra I stopped.

"No ones here except me!" A deep menacing voice chimed right next to me. I looked over and there sat Orochimaru less than 15 feet away.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned my voice dripping with poison.

"Well to be frank Kakashi, I did come looking for Sasuke but he's no where to be found so you'll have to do!" Orochimaru cackled.

"Why do you need me anyway?" I glared reaching down for some kuni. Orochimaru snatched my hand away before I could throw any kuni. "You annoyance let go of me!" I yelled while bringing my other hand down to connect with his head. My hand caught his head in a loud crack but he seemed unaffected by the blow.

"Your attacks don't work on me! I'm already dead!" Orochimaru laughed thunderously.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" I questioned jumping back out of Orochimaru's grip. _W__hat the hell is going on with this madman? _I thought to myself. "I can't believe anything you say as it so why should I trust you now eh Orochimaru?" I challenged. He just looked up at me and shook his head.

"You're really going to come at me then? Well if you wish it then so be it! But I warn you if you fail I will clam your life." he took his stand in front of me as I readied to attack. I ran forward with everything I had and struck a blow to his mid section. He just shook it off as if nothing had happened.

"How is he unaffected?!" I yelled at him throwing another pulse of blows. _W__hy aren't any of my attacks working? What should I do now? _I though to myself.

"Well from how your looking it seems that you can't beat me! hahahahahahaha!" Orochimaru said and launched himself at me. I collapsed under his weight. I didn't know what he had planned but it was bad and I knew it. Just then Orochimaru slammed my back into the ground and bit down onto my neck.

"You still don't and never will understand why I did this! Hahaha! Goodbye Kakashi." he said walking away leaving me on the ground bleeding to death. The darkness took me.

**Don't flame too much, it is my first story (totally updated it a bit though)**


	2. we've got a mission!

_Present day_

* * *

"yawn, why the hell am i so tired?" i asked myself as i sat. "i suppose that's because i slept in a tree!" i yelled falling backwards out of the tree landing flat on my ass. "could this get any worse?" i asked myself and out of no where it started to rain. "i had to say that didn't i, how sad."

i got up and started walking toward a dryer place under another tree when i heard a rustle in the bushes right next to me. "whos there!" i exclamed. just then a pink haired person jumped out of the bushes and yelled boo.

"Ha ha ha, did i scare you kakashi-sensei?" she asked a grin gracing her face.

"n-not really." i studdered trying to hide the fact that she had indeed scared me.

" come on you so know i scared you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing around?" i mocked.

"oh you know something i shouldn't be playing tricks on an old man like you, you might just up and die from a heart attack on me!" Sakura smiled.

"okay i'm not that damn old! i'm only 34!" i sneered at her. she just giggled.

"ooo touchy subject huh? well it's okay old man i'll take it easy on you!" she laughed.

"i'm not an old man!" i shouted at her. she just laughed harded.

"oh come on Kakashi-sensei you know i'm just kidding you still look like you did 8 years ago. by the way why were you sleeping out here in a tree?" she questioned. i thought about not telling her because she'd laugh, but i did anyway.

"I was being chased by a group of fan girls so I hid up here. I guess I must have fallen asleep while reading my book." I was a little embarrassed to admit that I the great copy ninja Kakashi had been unable to lose the fan girls and had to climb a tree to escape. I thought Sakura was going to pass out she was laughing so hard. "It's not that funny."

I said embarrassed.

"It is too funny, you the great Kakashi-sensei was almost out smarted by a group of fan girls so you climbed up a tree to get away. BWAHAHAHAHA it's too funny!" I was so embarrassed that I had to turn away.

"So why are you here anyway?" I asked changing the subject.

"Lady Tsunade sent me to get you, were going on a mission together!" she said still laughing a little.

That surprised me we haven't been on a mission together in a long time. I wondered what kind of mission "lady" Hokage had set out for us this time. 'Well Sakura was a jonin now so it'll probably be a dangerous mission if its anything.' thought to myself.

"come on Kakashi-sensei we need to report to her as soon as possable you know how grouchy she can get!" Sakura said.

"true." i said cringing at the thought of being yelled at in one of the hokage's famous bitch sessions. " let's go, i really don't feel like getting yelled at today so maybe i'll show up on time for once." i stated heading toward the hokage's manson.

'Kakashi-sensei on time? oh my god the world is going to end!" Sakura nearly fell over shocked at what i had said.

"it's not that big of a deal now come on!" i grabbed her arm and drug her behind me.

* * *

**hope everyone likes it! i know it's short but writing short chapters is just easier! PLEASE review! ^^**


	3. he's on time OO

**disclaimer: i don't own naruto (but i do own a cat! X3)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So what do you think she has planned for a mission for us?" Sakura asked watching the clouds pass by out a window in the waiting room.

"how should i know." i said recapturing my cool composure which i hadn't had earlier due to the fact i had woken up in a tree and was extremely irritated. i ignored the fact that she had now turned from the window and was now staring at me.

"what's up with you?" Sakura asked looking stumped. "not but ten minutes ago you were a friendly kakashi-sensei what happened to that?" she stared at me intently waiting for me to answer.

"nothing, i'm the same as always." i quoted from the thought i had had not but a few seconds before she asked her question. Sakura cocked her head in supprise at what i had said.

"well your right now that i think about it you've always been this way. so i'm guessing what i saw earlier was nothing move then sleep deprivation."she said. without turning back around i answered her question with a nod signaling that what had happened was nothing more then that of which she spoke of. with that Sakura turned her attention back to the clouds outside. i reached into my back pocket grabbing out my very loved yet very worn book and flipped it open to the last page i was on which i had dog eared. Sakura breathed oput a very long sigh out the window. and with that Shizune came into the room.

"alright! your both here! lady hokage is ready for you." she said waving for us to follow her. She stopped walking for a second and turned around in a quick motion. "holy shit, Kakashi is actually here on time!" i thought she was going to pass out right then and there. Behind me Sakura was laughing so hard she could barely stand. i just ignored them and went on to the hokage's office. i knocked softly on the door and heard someone on the other side say enter.

"hello lady hokage." i said respectfully as i approached her desk.

"my my i never thought i'd see the day when Kakashi Hatake actullay shows up on time." she laughed. "well at least we can get this over faster." sakura had just walked in behind me still giggling under her breath.

"so what are we doing this time?" i asked watching the rain hit the windows.

"well you might want to brace yourself this time, this is you mission..."

* * *

**yeah yeah i know short! but i have a lot to do know so :P see you next time! please review! (even if its to tell me you hate my chapter shortness!)**


	4. you call this a mission?

**okay here you go (and yes i know it short! TT_TT)**

* * *

"...this is your mission, you are to go to the village hidden in the shadow then track down and kill Orochimaru." tsunade said firmly.

"W-what! i thought that Sasuke killed him off!" Sakura looked astonished at what the hokage just said. I made sure not to look fazed by this.

"it seems that Orochimaru has some how returned. he's taken several people captive and is experimenting once again." that hit a sore spot for all of us remembering what he had put Sasuke through.

"Damn that snake! I will have his head for what he's done to so many." Sakura looked ready to kill her muscles tensing up and shaking.

"calm down sakura. its no use getting upset about it now. save it for when we find him." i said patting her on the shoulder. she relaxed a little.

"it seems orochimaru has gained more power than he had when Sasuke killed him, rumor has it he's a undead creature." Tsunade said glaring at her desk as if it had just stolen her last twinke. i tried not to make any movement at the subject she had just brought up.

"why not send Naruto to finish him off for good?" Sakura asked making Tsunade turn her attention to her.

"that would be just what he would want, and hes gone on a mission and not expected back for at least a month." i watched as sakuras angry grew once again.

"when are we to leave?" i asked

"you'll leave tomorow." tsunade explained "your dismissed!" i opened the door for Sakura and she left through it and then was gone. i breathed a sigh and left for my place. it didn't take long before i was standing in front of my house.

_The next day..._

* * *

"damn i'm late! i'm going to get a bitch out session and a half from Sakura when i get there!" i said to myself racing over the tops of the buildings trying to make it to the gate. "almost there!" i hopped over to another building the gate coming into view.

"Where the hell were you! Your late!" sakura yelled at me!

"well i got stopped by this old lady who.."

"i've heard it all before! so shut up!" Sakura interupted.

"lets just go now." i said heading out the gate.

* * *

**please review! i don't think i'm gonna finish this story! sorry guys! so review and tell me what you think! ^^**


End file.
